Acquaintance
by Book Antiqua
Summary: The windows of the Phantomhive manor had been lit for a few nights already; but, on this particular occasion, the refined curtains of the young lord's bedroom were hiding one unseemly affair. Shota.


_Warnings: pr0n featuring child Ciel, aka shota._  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own K. nor do I make money from this.<em>

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive manor had been inhabited for a long time now, the garden clearly abandoned and an eerie atmosphere surrounding the house.<p>

But on that night, the windows were lit.

Actually, they had been for a few nights already; but, on this particular occasion, the refined curtains of the young lord's bedroom were hiding one unseemly affair.

A slate-haired boy sat motionless on the edge of a sturdy four-poster bed, allowing a butler to handle his limbs as if they were a doll's, raising his arms when prompted to and leaning back to ease the fastening of the buttons.

Once the task was completed, the man bowed slightly and stood up. As he made to step away, a tiny hand grabbed him by his pants.

The child's eyes, one blue as the evening sky and the other unnaturally purple, widened slightly as they fixed on the obvious bulge in his trousers, a slight hint of confusion – and was that a bit of wonder? only barely discernable behind an impassive façade.

An unbecoming hint of a smirk ghosted on the butler's face, soon disguised as an apologetic smile as he spoke.

"I hope that the young master will forgive my unseemly appearance. It seems my more.. devilish impulses are not easily constrained in my current form".

Judging by the way the boy was still staring at the impudent protuberance, the apology went ignored. Instead, a curious hand slightly poked at the bulge, quickly retreating as the touch elicited a jerk from the man. A pair of questioning eyes looked up in search for the other's as the child asked, "Did it hurt?".

This time an amused smirk was not concealed, and the butler's voice assumed a slightly huskier tone. "Not at all", he said.

Not completely convinced, the young lord carefully eyed the servant as his hand timidly touched again the mysterious protrusion, lightly fingering its shape in exploration. He slid a digit down the rigid hillock, prodding a little more firmly the soft part below. Deciding he liked its pliable consistency, he cupped it in his hand and gave a light squeeze.

The butler was now breathing a little faster, standing rigidly in his place as his self-restraint was put to test. A soft sigh made its way into the room as the child's attention was drawn back to the rigid part, the one that throbbed. The bold hand felt it up, trying to make out its shape from over the fabric. The pair of mismatched eyes were now trained intently on the hard bulge, a glint of childish wonder evident in the orbs.

"Sebastian", a shy voice called out. "Why is it so hard, and.. big?".

In the new context, the childish naivety elicited an aroused gasp instead of an amused chuckle, momentarily making the butler, Sebastian, unable to answer. As he regained his voice, he dutifully explained, "It is a common reaction of the human, adult body to a stimulus".

Not showing any sign of having heard, the boy unhanded the current subject of his interest and ordered: "Show it to me".

"..yes, my lord", came the obligated answer, maybe a little more slowly than Ciel Phantomhive would have liked. But the offending garments were quickly unfastened and lowered, and the sight of the naked object of his wonder obviously silenced any eventual complaint.

Sebastian's hard erection wobbled a bit as it was freed from the constricting cloth and was presented to the ogling child, then simply stood upright in expectation. It twitched hard as the tiny hand slightly brushed it, drawing a surprised gasp. "It jumped!", exclaimed the boy.

A low chuckle came from above, but went ignored. An audacious finger slowly followed the contours of the erect member, marvelling in its shape and in its smooth surface. It traced the jutting veins, occasionally poking them, until it reached the tip. The dark glans was hardly contained by the foreskin, the slit glistening with precum. The curious digit dipped in the substance, drawing a sample of it and carefully bringing it to the boy's nose.

Sebastian's arousal mounted as it was gingerly sniffed, the young lord's expression growing confused as the particular odour could not be associated to anything he had smelled before.

He summoned his most seductive tone and said, "You should try and taste it, my lord", a slight pull at the human's mind with his demonic powers making it all the more convincing.

In his innocent naivety, the earl didn't stop to think and took a timid lap at the liquid on his finger, taking an inquisitive taste. He pondered it for a while, until Sebastian enquired: "So, how is it?".

"I don't know", came the sincere answer, accompanied by a frown.

The demon could not ask for a better chance to trigger the trap he set, even if it meant he had to slip into cliché. His member leaked more of his seed in anticipation. "Why don't you try from the source?", he almost purred.

The frown never subsiding, the pair of mismatched eyes carefully studied his own as the child shyly asked: "Is it alright..?".

A flow of liquids now dribbling steadily down his shaft, Sebastian hummed his affirmation, barely resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward. He secured his hands on his thighs, hoping it would prevent him from forcing the boy's head _down_ and simply..

One small hand took a hold of his shaft, encircling it at its base – rather, encircling half of it. The boy tentatively squeezed, having noticed by now how his firmer touches made Sebastian sigh, and groped one heavy ball with his other hand. Seeing as his latest discovery had the man's hips hitch forward, he fondled it and massaged it while hesitantly leaning forward, taking a long, deep sniff from up close. A fat drop of the viscous liquid rolled down the glans and got caught in the foreskin. The nose nudged it, then smeared it all over.

Warm breath tickled the sensitive skin from the tip to the base, a cheek occasionally brushing it, until a small, pink tongue gingerly slid out and lightly stroked the organ, gathering a stray drop of the slimy juices. As the boy's pummel moved, Sebastian realized an inhuman quantity of his leakages was already coating his shaft, exposing his demonic nature through the current human appearance of his body. There would be a lot to clean but, apparently, the child was simply glad to comply.

His tongue became more adventurous, thoroughly cleaning the base before slowly sliding upwards, following the course of a jutting vein, and finally taking a quick lick at the engorged head, as if anticipating a sour taste. But the earl was apparently pleased with his discovery, now eagerly lapping the overflowing liquids directly from the slit. He stopped for a moment in order to swallow, taking another thorough sniff in the meantime, and wrapped both his hands around the shaft as he resumed his feeding. Sebastian groaned as his member was clutched a little harder than before, in a likely attempt to squeeze out his seed.

Surprised by the vocalization, the earl suddenly seemed to remember his bearing and his eagerness was quickly concealed, an embarrassed blush creeping into his cheeks as he now slowly swirled his tongue around the orifice, carefully exploring the part under the taut foreskin while casting a timid look at Sebastian's face to judge his reaction.

When a restrained gasp was let out in response, he repeated the action over and over again, clearly fascinated by the desperate look on the man's face, until the organ was fully coated in the sweet juices once again. As he set about licking it clean for the second time, a hand stilled him by gently turning his chin upwards.

A dishevelled Sebastian gazed down at him with darkened eyes, managing between shaky gasps for breath: "Do you want something even better?".

His curiosity easily piqued, the tiny earl readily nodded his affirmation, running a finger up the shaft and gathering a fair amount of the substance. As it was smeared over plump lips and subsequently licked, the man explained, "You have to suck it out", earning a dubious stare.

Nevertheless, the boy tentatively wrapped his lips around the head and gave a feeble suck, looking up in search of a sign of approval. As it came in the form of a low hum, he did it again, this time adding the pressure of his grip on the rod and earning an eager thrust that made the swollen glans slide deeper into his small mouth. Taken aback, he pulled away and set about glaring at and severely scolding his butler; but, seeing as the member was now trembling and the amount of juices that were flowing out by now, he realized what he was supposed to do.

He carefully licked the head clean before taking it again into his mouth, and gave it a timid suckle before sliding his lips down the shaft, holding it still by the base and trying to _squeeze_ out the juice. Fascinated by the way the organ throbbed against his tongue, he remained still in that position, only lightly fondling the part he couldn't fit in. But Sebastian quickly tired of that, and decided to take the matter in his hands.

He took a gentle hold of the boy's head, and slowly slid his erection up and down inside his mouth, hoping he would get the message. There was only so much a demon could restrain such bodily needs after all.

Fortunately, Ciel was no idiot. As soon as he was released, he continued with the motion by himself, sliding down towards the base and stopping right before the invading organ could make him retch, then rising up until his lips met the swollen glans and finally dipping again. Sebastian's breaths soon became panting, and his hands had to grab the fabric of his clothes for security. His hips eagerly met the complying mouth, trying to get _deeper_ and _faster_, and thankfully the boy caught on it.

He sped up his motion and added eager sucks to it, trying at the same time to let the erection reach deeper, but never managing to take more than half of the length. He tried to massage the rest with one hand in a similar fashion, and even squeezed one of the hardening balls, but only obtained an increase in his butler's breath rate and in his sighs.

Easily bored with the game, and not realizing in his naivety that Sebastian had been almost just _there_, he suddenly stopped and pulled away, glaring up in annoyance. "Just how long is it going to take?", he all but growled. "Is anything else even going to come out?".

Unable to find his voice, Sebastian had to take his breath before he could answer. By the time he regained himself, the boy was fuming.

"We're almost there", he explained, his voice still not completely firm. "You should try and take it deeper", he added, hoping to get some kind of revenge or at least consolation for having been interrupted.

"How is that even possible?", inquired an irked earl.

"You need to relax your throat". Sebastian reached a shaky hand to the boy's head and gently guided him to his straining erection, surprised when his direction was followed without complaint. Apparently, the earl had been enjoying himself more than he let on.

Plump lips enveloped his engorged penis once again, a warm tongue playfully swirling around the slit. The head followed his guidance, travelling along the shaft, and only stopped when the member reached the throat. A retch was suppressed, but Sebastian pushed the boy even further, making him choke and cough around his cock and deliciously squeeze its head.

As soon as the fit subsided, Sebastian inched even further down the boy's throat, plainly ignoring the deathly glares being sent his way as the most sensitive part of his body was being clutched by the most lusciously tight orifice ever. He glided as far as he could, loving how a good inch of his rod was left out, and finally let out a shaky breath.

"See, this is just about perfect", he said, admiring his handiwork. His young protégé was glaring daggers at him, his servant's huge prick firmly lodged inside his mouth, making it difficult to breathe, and an engorged glans filling his throat with its slimy secretions. He tried to swallow the now familiar substance, but a painful thrust and a low growl were elicited, making him change his mind. Sebastian had to quickly still him as he tried to bite him out of spite, but still gently asked of him to "Please, refrain from using your teeth".

Annoyed to no end, the earl gave a resentful suck, hoping to finish it quickly so he could order his demon butler to go castrate himself.

Seeing as the boy was still willing to cooperate, Sebastian released the captive head to let him move again. Ciel quickly slid up along the penis, and automatically dipped down again, realizing with no small amount of resentment that he had already grown accustomed to the action.

He grudgingly resumed the bobbing motion, this time letting the member slide deeper into his mouth, training his throat to relax and accommodate the overly big invader. His hands roamed over the tightening balls, wondering if his would ever get so big. He hoped not; they had to be a hassle.

Gaining more confidence in the action, Ciel stilled with the huge glans in his throat, and tried to massage it with careful contractions of his muscles and attempts at swallowing. As a reward, Sebastian released his very first moan, fuelling the boy's pride.

From then on, it was a fast ascent towards a climax, with the earl eagerly alternating sucks to wicked massages with his tongue and throat, and enthusiastic squeezes and tugs to the testicles. The butler eventually lost his composure, finally freely releasing his moans and letting his hands grab fistfuls of hair and pushing the mouth deeper and faster, in desperate search for release. Teeth grazed his skin but it didn't matter for he was almost _there_.

And there he got, the boy's nails scraping his thighs as the wild plunging made it impossible to breath. Sebastian had to summon all his self restraint to not crush his throat, trying to pull out with little success as his hips uncontrollably hitched forward, spurting inhuman amounts of fluids into the tried body.

The first gushes went directly down his throat, but the following ones pretty much filled Ciel's mouth as he somehow pulled away from the abuse, finally managing to let out the invading cock and consequently earning a faceful of steamy hot cum.

He tried to open his mouth to protest, but in that very moment one spurt happened to be heading that way, and centred the orifice. Furthermore, Sebastian gained access once again and finished inside, hoping, at last, to minimize the mess.

The boy had to swallow mouthfuls of sperm before he could speak, barely managing a few curse words amongst a fit of coughing and occasional retching. By the time his mouth was free, the butler had already fetched a cloth and was attempting to clean the mess on his shirt. He looked as prim and composed as ever.

"You filthy..", Ciel finally wheezed, then delivered a resounding slap. "Why did I even trust you? You are never to tell me what to put in my mouth again", he ordered in disdain.

The butler's face looked sincerely apologetic as he dutifully responded, "Yes, my lord". He gave a slight bow, respectfully averting his eyes from the master's. "I can only offer my humblest apologies for my demeanour", he added, carefully cleansing a trail of sperm off the boy's neck.

The young lord gazed down on him, plainly ignoring the excuse. "I ought to make you strangle yourself for deceiving me".

"It was not my intention to harm you, my lord", Sebastian quickly interjected. "I must admit I lost my control, for I'm not used to this body yet".

Ciel eyed him doubtfully, but unexpectedly dropped the subject. He fixed his gaze over the butler's shoulder, looking as contemptuous as possible.

Privately, he was savouring the taste lingering in his mouth. It was the kind of sweet flavour he preferred, somehow syrupy but not exceedingly so. Remembering the thick consistency of the substance, he decided the demon had been right, after all. It was weird and sticky, but also tasty and..

Sebastian didn't miss the unconscious gesture of licking his lips, and disguised a smirk as a smile.

"I get it you still enjoyed the treat, my lord. Despite the incident, that is".

A slight blush appeared on the boy's cheeks, but no sharp reply came; a torn look replaced his pensive expression, as if Ciel couldn't decide if it was proper to assent or not. He was still a child after all, and had no clear ideas of what had transpired.

But he knew for a fact that it tasted _good_.

"Next time", he frowned, "you better try not to choke me with it".

Sebastian slightly bowed, hiding a smirk. It looked like this contract wouldn't be all about harsh commands and abuse, after all.

"Now get the bath ready as I brush my teeth _again_", the boy commanded as he headed towards the adjoined bathroom.

"Yes, my lord".

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if anybody could endure 2k+ words of bj? °-°<em>  
><em>This is short because there were supposed to be more chapters, but I didn't like it so.. here is a oneshot.<em> 


End file.
